


A Very Merry Dornix

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, dawning sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: As snow and Dawning festivities enshroud the Last City, a civilian scientist smuggles a dead Eliksni Captain inside the Walls. However, he turns out to be less deceased than she first thought, and just as interested in her as she is in him.





	A Very Merry Dornix

“Lexana. What the hell have you got there?”

Flurries of snow were falling all around and Lexana’s cart had left deep grooves in the muddy, icy road. The motor had failed several miles down the road and she’d had to push it back to the Last City gates.

Lexana straightened and shoved her glasses up her sweaty nose. Nonchalantly, she leaned against the cart and put her hand on her hip. “Noth—nothing,” she panted.

The sentry’s eyes narrowed. Mav had grown used to her coming and going as she often collected plants and fauna from outside the Walls. If the Last City was to flourish they needed to accumulate more knowledge. This was her contribution.

And her personal obsession. She had to know  _everything_.

Sometimes everything included a dozen rattlesnakes, which Mav had taken exception to. He started forward with two others to inspect the contents of her cart.

Lexana reached beneath the tarpaulin and pulled out a fistful of wriggling larvae. “Maggots! For my fish collection.”

All the sentries reeled back, their faces pinched with horror. Thank goodness she’d collected some maggots as well.

“You need a whole cartload of those things?” Mav asked, waving her through, the disgusted expression still on his face.

“I have a lot of fish,” she panted, pushing the cart once more, grateful that they hadn’t offered to help her. “Happy Dawning!”

“Get your cart fixed,” he called after her.

“I will! Thank you!”

Lexana lived alone in a run-down part of the City, but she didn’t mind the peeling paint and bad plumbing in her big, old house, and neither did her experiments. Mostly she worked with plants, as agriculture was her passion, but she enjoyed keeping all manner of creepy crawlies, fish and critters, too. If she came across a particularly interesting dead specimen she would bring it home to dissect it or stuff it.

As she had today.

Gleefully, she plugged her electric cart into the mains and it blooped into life. As she’d suspected, the batteries were just flat from hauling the heavy load. The maggots put carefully aside and her workbench clear, she punched in a few commands and the cart upended its contents onto the long table.

A dead Fallen Captain. It tumbled out, a mass of limbs and cloak and gleaming armour. What a beauty.  

Furtively, she twitched the curtains more tightly closed. It wasn’t as if she was breaking any formal rules, but people could get touchy about an Eliksni within the City, even a dead one. 

Having shaken the snow from her hair and taken off her coat, she got to work. The armour had to be unbuckled and laid carefully aside, and then she snipped away at the alien’s underclothing until the creature was naked on the table.

Lexana surveyed her find. It was…well, it was beautiful. Thick through the arms and legs, with a broad chest and huge hands and feet. A reptilian skull with rows of shiny pointed teeth. She couldn’t tell if it was male or female as the sexual organs were somehow hidden. She couldn’t tell how it had died, either. There was no injury anywhere.

So, where to start? Those arms were fascinating. She’d always wanted to know what was going on beneath the Fallens’ exoskeletons and how their limbs moved. Perhaps it was hydraulics. She picked up a scalpel and hovered over one of the shoulder joints, wondering where and how to make the first incision in the shiny carapace.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. A very large, clawed hand. Four bright yellow eyes were open and glaring at her.

Lexana stared back, frozen in shock.

The Eliksni opened its mandibles, revealing rows of devastatingly sharp, tiny teeth, and  _hissed_.

Loudly.

Lexana screamed and dropped her scalpel.

The Eliksni sat up and slid off the table, tatters of uniform falling to the ground, limbs flailing. It knocked its pile of armour over with a crash and her tray of metal instruments went flying all across the floor. The Eliksni stood over her, growling. Slowly to her horror, it dropped into a fighting crouch, its claws undulating menacingly.

“I’m sorry!” Lexana said, backing away. “I thought you were dead. Oh, Traveler. Please don’t kill me.”

It picked up her scalpel and shoved it into her hand, and then dropped back into the crouch.

She put the instrument down hastily. “Oh—no—I don’t want to fight you. I’m a scientist. I just wanted to see how you worked.” She raised her hands in surrender, her eyes darting all over the room, looking for an escape. What was going to happen when it got loose in the City? If this Eliksni didn’t do it, Mav was going to  _kill_  her.

Seizing on the only thing she could think of, Lexana pointed at its arm and then flexed her own, indicating the tendons and muscles. “I just wanted to know how you worked. I’m a scientist.”

The Eliksni regarded her with narrow, suspicious eyes. If she could keep it quiet until midnight maybe she could sneak it out without anyone knowing. If she lived that long.

The Eliksni looked slowly around the room. At the workbench. The tanks of fish and insects, the sketchbooks and datapads. It’s head on one side, it turned back slowly to her and pointed at the ridges in its carapace, and then at her arm.

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “You understand don’t you? I was examining you, not trying to hurt you. You must have your own scientists on board your ships, I’m sure.” She pushed her glasses up her nose and then reached carefully for its arm. She ran her finger along one of the ridges, and then looked up at the Eliksni, questioningly.

It took her free hand and began examining her, seeming just as curious about her as she was about it. Together they peered closely at each other’s limbs and she was aware of it claws pricking her flesh. Maybe it liked science, too. Or maybe it was just sizing her up for a meal.

A moment later it pulled at her t-shirt and rucked it up, peering at what was beneath.

“Um—that’s not—”

The Eliksni pulled the t-shirt up over her head and Lexana felt her face heat. “Fair’s fair, I suppose,” she said with a shaky laugh, examining its shoulders. Her subject poked and prodded at her, touching her bones and stroking the flesh of her breasts over her bra.

“Handsy, aren’t you?” she muttered, before going back to what she was doing. She was touching a living Eliksni, probably the first of her kind to do so. It was a handsome creature, all elongated limbs and tough exoskeleton. There was something both savage and proud about it, and she thought back to the little she knew about the Eliksni. This was a captain who’d proved itself in battle and been allowed to grow large and strong and command other troops.

Her fingers travelled over its chest, its belly, looking for clues as to how their kind reproduced. The alien made a sound deep in its chest, its claws tightened on her ribs, and then something happened.

Oh, wow. He was male, then. Very male. Some plates between his legs had parted and she saw not one, but two, members emerge. Snakes had two pensises, so perhaps Eliksni had evolved from some sort of reptile ancestor that—

The Eliskni grasped her hand and wrapped it around one of his members, and then peered at her questioningly. He was fleshy and cool to the touch, and pleasingly thick in her hand.

“Oh! Okay them. Um. Very, interesting. Scientifically.” Lexana felt her face heat but she couldn’t look away from him. Science wasn’t supposed to be embarrassing. Science wasn’t supposed to make you feel all fluttery either, but seeing his large claws clamped around her hand which was wrapped around one of his erect cocks was making her feel like there were butterfly wings beating against her sex.

He made a clicking noise, and she felt a tugging on her pants.

“I think I’ve done enough science for today!” she said shrilly, pulling away.

The Eliksni paused, and then dropped his hands, drooping a little. Not his members, though. They stayed proudly upright and she couldn’t drag her eyes away from him. Not when her heart was pounding alarmingly hard in her underwear. Even though he was another species he was aggressively man-shaped, and the eyes that peered at her were sharply intelligent.

Lexana looked furtively around the lab. The doors were locked. They were just curious about each other. There was no harm in it.

No one needed to know.

Tentatively, she held a hand out toward his belly and looked at him questioningly. He took her hand and placed it back around his members, and made a little sound in his throat. When she slid her hand up and down he made the sound again, louder.

Biting her lip hard, she felt the heat in her sex pulse harder and a surge of wetness as she squeezed her thighs together.

His lower claws set to work on the rest of her clothing, muddling through peeling it off her body. His touches on her naked skin were not very scientific. Hers on his weren’t, either. They were…caressing each other. Like lovers. And it felt so nice to be touched this way.

She tapped her chest, and whispered, “Lexana.”

After she’d repeated it a few times, he got the idea and said it, too. When she touched his chest, he growled, “Dahhw-nig.”

It was difficult to make out the word sounds. “Dawning?”

He spoke more slowly. “Dornix.”

“Dawning. Door nicks.” She couldn’t roll her Rs like him. “Well, aren’t you festive.”

He bent down to her, put out his tongue and ran it over the tips of her breasts. Lexana moaned softly, and grasped the table behind her to support herself. Sometimes you had to lick science, such as when you were trying to tell rock from bone. Sometimes, it seemed, science licked back.

Dornix grasped her about the waist and sat her atop the table, running his tongue from her navel up to her throat and behind her ear.

“Hey,” she panted. “I’m supposed to be examining you.”

He snuffled in her hair for a moment and she giggled, barely noticing he was edging her thighs apart. Two of his hands were hugging her legs to him, and that felt nice. The tip of a pointed cock nudged her entrance, and then slid a little inside.

“Holy fucking Traveling Wilburys!” She grasped him by his massive shoulders and leaned back, staring down at her sex. He wasn’t very deep, and holy crap that looked strange, her familiar flesh wrapped tightly around his lower, thicker member, while the other was protruding up along her pubic bone. He got thicker closer to the base and was covered in rows of little bumps.

He didn’t move, only looked down at her questioningly, blinking his four bright eyes.

Then he moved his hips just a little, making that clicking sound again, softly encouraging, and she felt him shift around inside of her. A little moan of pleasure escaped her. He felt cool within her heat, and with both of them so slippery it was just so easy to imagine letting him go on and seeing what would happen next.

Dornix leaned down and snuffled in her ear again. A friendly, needy little sound, nudging at her coaxingly. His tongue flicked out across her throat. He was asking her to mate with him.

Maybe just—just a little bit more. For science. 

She leaned back on her palms and wriggled her butt to the edge of the bench and his cock deeper into her. Oh, Traveler, that felt amazing. He began to move slowly, watching, fascinated, as his member sank into her, drew out, and sank again. This must be as strange for him as it was for her. She wondered what she felt like to him. What he made of her moans, her ragged breathing. His other member was rubbing firmly against her clit with each thrust. It was sticky and oozing something clear and making her sex tingle, which was interesting in and of itself, but all she could think about right now was  _fuck yes that feels amazing don’t stop Dornix please don’t stop_.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her vision hazy and her lips parted. Her science experiment was mating with her. This was really bad science, but a really  _really_  good Dawning.

Lexana reach down to his other member, rubbing up and down his length and holding it tighter against her clit. Dornix seemed to like it and made a growling sound deep in his chest. His thrusts got deeper and more energetic. Her sex was easing up around him and she was amazing how much of his length was disappearing inside her with each thrust. Maybe it was that stickiness he oozed. Who cared right now.

Dornix took hold of her with all four of his hands, supporting the weight of her body as he fucked her vigorously. The pressure inside of her and against her clit was building and building. She tried to keep her cries down but couldn’t help the shout of pleasure as her orgasm burst through her. Her hand worked up and down on his member, harder than ever, and a moment later his come gouted up over her and covered her breasts. Inside, she felt him spurt, and he filled her quickly until he was dripping out of her and spattering onto the floor. He thrust a dozen or so more times, looking down between them at the sight of their joined bodies, and then stilled. Holding her tightly he gathered her close against him and pressed even deeper into her.

Lexana closed her eyes, enjoying his four-armed embrace and deeply lodged member. His breath stirred in her hair and he made a deep rumbling noise in his chest, like a purr.

A moment later he pulled away, and she looked around dazedly. Her lab was a mess. Come, clothing tatters and instruments were all over the floor. In a tank across the room, a large fish glubbed at her reproachfully.  _You mind your own business, silly old fish._

Dornix reached down and fitted his breather mask over his face and tucked a canister of something under his arm. Ether, presumably.

Lexana felt a thud of disappointment. He was leaving already. That was pretty callous of him.

Suddenly embarrassed, she reached for her clothes, but then felt herself gathered up against Dornix and bodily carried toward the door. He wandered through her house with her in his arms, seeming to look for something. Finally, when he found her bed, he dropped her down into it and sank down beside her.

“Oh, sleeping, are we?”

Dornix already had his eyes closed. Perhaps he was feeling his injury at last, whatever it was. Both of them could use a shower but Lexana found she couldn’t be bothered. It was dark outside now and more snow was falling. It was oddly comfortable, being nestled in his arms and listening to the faint hiss of his ether tank. A short while later, she fell asleep.

___

Gray light was peeking around the curtains when Lexana awoke to find four hands squeezing her thighs and breasts.

“Good morn—”

Dornix splayed her on her belly and knelt between her thighs, and then thrusted into her, hard and fast. Lexana cried out and flexed her hips up toward him. Oh Traveler. Morning sex. She’d forgotten how good it was when sleep was bracketed by bouts of love-making.

Dornix put two hands on her hips and pulled her up, angling her sex toward him. This time when she felt him against her she felt the tips of two cocks, not one. Slowly, deliberately, he penetrated her with both, taking care to go slowly, a question in his movements: was this going to work? Lexana squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the blankets, trying to relax. She felt like she was being stretched to breaking point but in the best possible way. He thrust shallowly at first, and then coaxed his way deeper, inch by inch. She came up on her hands and bore back against him, matching his thrusts. His claws raked her flesh and tangled in her hair, and she watched him over her shoulder as she rubbed circles on her clit. He was saying strange words to her as he mated with her, and his claws covered her hand briefly, as if wondering what she was doing. When he started massaging her clit instead she let him, and as she came she seemed to allow him even deeper, and he pulled her up and bore her down on his members as he came.

Panting, she collapsed back onto the bed, looking up at him through a curtain of her hair. “Maybe I can keep you just for the Dawning. Would you like that, Dornix? To spend the Dawning with me, just the two of us?”

Dornix scooped her tightly into in his arms and snuffled against her ear. There were so many experiments she should be attending to, but they could all wait. She was going to have a very merry Dornix instead.

Outside her warm room, the City was hushed, and the snow kept falling.

* * *

_Happy Dawning, Guardians! Thank you for reading xx_

_Find me on Tumblr: https://dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.tumblr.com/_


End file.
